1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a multi-function jack connector which can mate with an audio plug or an optical fiber mating plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio Jack connectors are commonly used in consumer electronic products for transmitting signals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,283 discloses basic structures of an audio jack. With the development of the optical fiber communication, especially in high speed regional networks, requirements of optical fiber connectors are growing. It is known to apply the optical fiber connectors in video and voice devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2002/0191921 A1 discloses basic structures of an optical fiber connector. In order to adapt to miniaturizing trends and achieve multi-function purpose of the connector, there will be a change to recombine different functions in the same connector. In prior arts, a stacked or an abreast audio jack can not achieve the purpose of multi-function.
Hence, a multi-function jack connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.